<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take on me (take me on) by resurrectdead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763626">take on me (take me on)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead'>resurrectdead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, mentions of child's play aka the movie with chucky the doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eddie might as well call 911; Richie has stolen his heart and he’s getting away with it, too.</i>
</p><p>or: in a world without a killer clown, richie invites the losers to see a movie about a killer doll. unfortunately, only eddie goes with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take on me (take me on)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was having extreme reddie feels out of nowhere and decided to write this to cheer myself up, hopefully someone else too! I imagine this as 1988 ish and without necessarily specifying their ages I still tried to keep it  PG. Rated M for My GOD they swear a lot. </p><p>take on me by a-ha was one of me mum's fave songs as a teen in the 80's so I love it and I've been listening to it a lot :'/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Come on, guys! Are we men, or are we mice?”</p><p>Unfortunately, the answer from the Losers is a cheerful call of <i>”mice”</i> in unison. </p><p>Unfortunately, Eddie is the only one who apparently hesitates and insists on replying with a very intelligent, very brave, frankly fucking award-winning <i>”uh”</i>.  </p><p>So basically, in a series of unfortunate events, fall has inevitably come to Derry, bringing dark, dark evenings and spooky winds rattling the yellow leaves, street lights the only thing reflecting in the many pools of water collecting from the rain on the black asphalt; this is the moment the long-anticipated horror flick <i>Child’s Play</i> reaches their cinemas, causing lines and lines maybe more dreadful than the movie itself (people in close proximity are very icky, if you ask Eddie). This is also (and this is the most unfortunate part, get ready, folks) the moment that the idiot whom Eddie knows as Richie  goddamn Tozier comes happily inviting everyone to go see it.</p><p>Eddie doesn’t want to exactly be a <i>mouse</i>, if he has to answer the question truthfully, but he doesn’t exactly feel like much of a <i>man</i> either. Hell, Eddie had seen the people exiting the cinema, once when their group had been sitting on the curb across from it, and some literally would just bolt out <i>screaming</i> and <i>crying</i>. Like, shit? This is a fucking scary movie. Eddie does not fucking <i>like</i> scary movies. </p><p>”No way,” he says immediately as he realises his fatal mistake. </p><p>All six of them look very intrigued suddenly, staring at him, and they can all go fuck themselves, honestly. Especially Richie, eyes comically large at this point, that grin spreading across his face, a grin which Eddie isn’t struggling <i>all</i> too hard with to hate and despise, currently. 

(He has those more hopeful moments, sometimes; mostly, though, a grin like that from a boy like this makes his tummy kind of flutter stupidly, in a way that should probably make you giddy but really, it just makes him kind of <i>mad.</i>)</p><p>”The fuck are you looking at?” Eddie snaps at Richie, eyebrows set low. ”I didn’t say it, I didn’t agree or say <i>anything</i>. I especially didn’t agree to go with you, fuckface. Why are you fucking laughing?”</p><p>Richie claps his hands while he chuckles, oh yeah it’s so totally fucking funny. </p><p>And Eddie isn’t at all, not in the <i>slightest</i> finding his grin and scrunchy eyes and stupid chuckle <i>agonizingly cute</i>, and this isn’t at all a fact that makes him totally livid and makes him want to <i>scream</i>. Nope, that’s not what’s happening here, it’s simply not. He kicks a rock into the stream pouring alongside them, just because, to emphasize the <i>nope</i>. </p><p>”You hesitated,” Stan says, matter-of-factly. Eddie didn’t need it written out, he really didn’t. ”It’s like you pulled the shortest straw.”</p><p>”Stan’s right,” Ben agrees, shrugging. </p><p>”S-s-sorry, Eddie,” Bill adds shakily. </p><p>He doesn’t look sorry, though, grinning with the rest of them as Richie is having the time of his life, still laughing like he finally landed a punchline. He never will because Eddie will <i>hate</i> his comedy to the grave. Which just might be an event that’s coming sooner than expected, as things turn out. </p><p>Because Eddie, as they all know him, gets scared of, well, basically everything. A scary movie is just not the deal for him. Like, spiders? Oh my god. Scary looking houses? Jesus christ almighty. Richie literally asking him out alone to go see a movie?</p><p>Fucking shoot him. </p><p>But the rest don’t know about that one. </p><p>They don’t <i>have</i> to know. Do they? They don’t <i>have</i> to know how his heart beats at an alarmingly quick rate, extremely alarming, a probably-should-tell-my-mom-about-it kind of alarming, just because he’s maybe possibly probably going to be alone with Richie. Which is kind of dumb. Tachycardia is preferably avoidable if you’re an Eddie-level hypochondriac, thank you very much. </p><p>”So what, then? I’m not <i>scared</i>.” Eddie crosses his arms defiantly. ”That’s nothing. I think <i>you’re</i> the one who’s scared if you want company so badly.”</p><p>Richie grabs his face then, with both of his hands on each of his already flushed cheek, squeezing him like a baby. ”<i>Cute!</i>” he exclaims. ”Itsy bitsy baby can talk! Bitey bitey, I kinda likey.”</p><p>Eddie’s eyes grow large for a moment, his touch too hot on his too-hot skin— until the laughter hits him again like a tidal wave, and he has to remind himself to swat Richie’s hand away, glowering instead. That’s back to normal. ”Are you seriously dumb? The fuck are your gross hands doing on me? Ew, I need my sanitizer now. <i>Stop laughing!”</i></p><p>Because they - and <i>especially</i> Richie - really don’t have to know about the feelings that burn below his skin. Like, just how many backflips his stomach does when Richie touches him, kicks him, boxes his arm. When he brings his face close to his own, as if they’d actually k-i-s-s.</p><p>Or like that one time he curled up into the same chair as Eddie, because Richie just <i>had to</i> sit there, and maybe Eddie just <i>had to</i> have that exact view the chair provided, wrapping his legs around Richie’s and smiling secretly into his shoulder. Butterflies fluttering within in a way he’s never felt before, that he could never ever explain. </p><p>They don’t have to know how secretly <i>endearing</i> Eddie finds those stupidly large, twinkly brown eyes behind ridiculously enormous, black-rimmed glasses. The hair that’s crazy curly three steps from being styled that he sometimes just wants to maybe run his hands through rather than tug at as a revenge. </p><p>They just, don’t. Don’t have to know. Nope. Not in a million fucking years. </p><p>Well, thing is, by the current looks of <i>Beverly</i>, <i>she</i> already knows all of this <i>perfectly well</i>. </p><p>”This is too amazing, oh man,” Richie breathes, wiping fake tears. ”I’ll put us in the front seats and you’ll have nothing to hide behind. Just you, me and the killer doll.” </p><p>”Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie snarls, actively avoiding Beverly silently seeking his attention while wiping his cheek vigorously with the end of his shirt. </p><p>Richie ignores him and instead snaps his fingers once like he’s had a brilliant idea. ”Hey, you should bring all your baby wipes, partly for wiping down the <i>germy, wormy seat,”</i> he says with a sneer and a creepy voice, swirling his fingers around in front of Eddie’s face so that he has to lean backwards, ”and then some more, when you wet yourself already in the opening credits.”</p><p>”Chill out, Trashmouth,” Stan says between chuckles, patting his back. ”You know you’ll be the one holding his hand when it gets real scary.”</p><p>Eddie has to step away when they boom with laughter at this, doesn’t meet Richie’s eyes, doesn’t even meet Beverly’s, just rolls his own and turns the other way. Whatever. Fuck them. </p><p>He sits down on a nearby rock and kicks his feet out annoyedly. Beverly is soon by his side, when all the while he can hear the rest of the group continue cackling and conspiring what Eddie and Richie will do on their <i>date</i> (which is a word that kind of just pulls and tugs on Eddie’s poor heart, which is just very worrisome on its own). </p><p>Beverly pops out a cigarette from her pack, thinks better of it, and tucks it behind her ear. </p><p>”Eddie.”</p><p>”Shut up. No. I know whatever you’ll say the answer is no.”</p><p>She smiles timidly at him, eyes all-knowing, fucking creepy how she already knows everything like she crawled under his skin. ”Do you like Richie?”</p><p>Eddie scoffs, pfft, what.</p><p>No way. No way, these are forbidden words. Simply false. Oh fuck, isn’t he kind of wheezy now? Isn’t he feeling kind of dizzy? He should probably go home, yeah, this isn’t feeling too good. </p><p>He looks across the deserted land, fiddling with his fanny pack. ”Nobody likes Richie,” he mutters, fishing up his inhalator and keeping his head down to hide his very obvious redass blush. </p><p>Love is some dangerous shit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I’ll kill you for bringing me here, slimebag.”</p><p>”Hey, what the fuck? I didn’t <i>force</i> you, you spoon.” </p><p>Streets are fairly empty, being late in the evening, but Eddie walks as close to Richie as is humanly possible and is very glad to be using him as his walking, talking (and he never fucking stops talking) radiator. ”Yeah you did. Yuh-huh. I had no choice, so you clearly kidnapped me. This is illegal shit happening.”</p><p>He talks, himself, from behind a maroon scarf, wrapped tightly around his face to keep away frostbite, because cold air is dangerous and Eddie is very sensitive.  </p><p>Richie steps away from Eddie’s side with his arms thrown wide, stepping from side to side on his adorably knobbly legs. ”I’m not touching you, I’m not touching. Look, look,” he repeats, waving his arms around Eddie so close he has to blink every time he nearly grazes his face. </p><p>He’s so annoying. ”Shut the fuck up, you’ll punch my eye out! My mom will kill you too and you’ll be dead twice.”</p><p>”She sounded a lot more happy about me last night,” Richie retorts, wagging his eyebrows so that Eddie has to roll his eyes super hardcore. </p><p>He suddenly spots the glowing sign up ahead, hanging above the cinema entrance with red lettering spelling out the movie of the night. He can’t say it doesn’t send his stomach hurling in fright. Even the bored-looking teen popping her bubblegum in the booth outside makes him want to turn his heel and bolt. </p><p>”Whatever, dude.” He hooks his arm around Richie’s and pulls him back to his side, huffing angrily to cover up the fear. ”I’ll stuff your face with popcorn so you hopefully choke.”</p><p>”Delightful, dear Eduardo,” Richie murmurs, sneaking his arm around Eddie’s small waist. ”Simply delightful.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the theater, Eddie has to decide against getting anything to drink, because he’d have to go on a long tangent for Richie about how much bacteria live in public bathrooms and how many accidents happen in bathrooms overall every year, and to be honest he doesn’t have the energy for it. </p><p>They do get popcorn instead, a large box with melted butter and Eddie is practically jumping up and down to keep himself from ranting about heart disease. Better yet, Richie shoves the whole box into Eddie’s arms, sending him stumbling backwards with surprise. </p><p>”Here, hold this.”</p><p>”I’m not eating this!” Eddie snaps at him immediately, glaring at him from above the tower of ruined corn. ”Did you know-”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah, gotcha, just said <i>hold this</i> so you can stand fucking still. Don’t piss yourself already getting so excited about telling me statistics or whatever.”</p><p>Richie gets their tickets out from his pocket and lets the man at the doors rip the piece off. He tells them to enjoy the show, and it’s just far too silent for Eddie, staring at Richie from behind the popcorn tower with wide, glaring eyes and a frown on his face. </p><p>Because like, Richie is kind of like a fuse waiting to get lit. Or no, wait, rephrase. More like an <i>explosion</i>. One that is <i>continuously</i> going off. Silence just means a false calm before the storm. </p><p>They take a step away, before the silence stops abruptly. ”Come on, let’s go!” Richie bellows abruptly, and he grabs Eddie’s hand and jerks him with him as they go tumbling down the dark corridor. </p><p>Popcorn pieces go flying and adults turn their heads towards them as they burst off. Eddie’s holding on to dear life, partly to the popcorn box, partly to Richie’s wrist. </p><p>”Oh my god, Richie, you’ll snap off my arm!” Eddie screeches, stumbling behind. ”I’ll fall on the floor and-”</p><p>”And scrape your poor little knee, is that it?” Richie looks over his shoulder, pouting. ”Aw baby, then I’ll just kiss it better! How’s that, Eddie my love?”</p><p>”Mouths are more unsanitary than hands,” Eddie retorts immediately, unable to help himself, eyes wide at Richie as he starts grinning instead. </p><p>”So I can still hold your hand?”</p><p>Eddie will <i>not</i> start blushing. ”Hey, watch where you’re going!” he demands instead and pushes the popcorn against Richie’s cheek, putting his glasses askew so that he snaps his head forwards instead. ”Road rage, road rage!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Eddie, for fuck’s sake, can you shut up?”</p><p>”That evil fucking doll! It’s gonna kill me!”</p><p>Eddie is going to kill <i>Richie</i> for bringing him here. He will. He’s just planning how exactly he’ll get away with it. </p><p>Maybe he’ll just kidnap him, and forever hide him in his closet or under his bed or in his basement. Maybe use him as his teddy, as his life-long punishment for making Eddie scared of dolls coming alive at night. Yeah, that makes sense. He’s sick and tired of him, yet he should also kind of stay in bed with him and make sure no killer comes through his window and also maybe cuddle him to sleep, that’s all. (Because, no matter how cold or how scary the world gets outside, if Richie is closeby, he can always feel like there’s calm, or maybe happy warm sunshine, inside.)</p><p>And Eddie just can’t help himself, curling up against Richie right now. He hides his face into Richie’s shoulder, leg coming thrown over his, just basically his <i>whole body</i> enveloped around him to shield himself from what’s projecting upon the wall in front of them. </p><p>He might be shaking. But he’d never admit that. </p><p>What’s worse is, Richie is actually wrapping his arms around him in return, protective and gentle. ”Hey, chill out, Eds. It’s not real.”</p><p>”I fucking hate it anyway,” Eddie whines unapologetically into Richie’s shoulder. ”Why the crap is he doing all this? Just be a doll. Simple life. Oh my god.”</p><p>Richie’s hand strokes slowly up and down his arm, and if Eddie didn’t know better, he’d think it <i>actually</i> worked to make him just a <i>little bit</i> less tense, but not enough to unwrap himself. ”Okay, it <i>literally</i> just started. How are you going to get through this?”</p><p>Eddie doesn’t know. He just shakes his head (no answer, fuck off, don’t leave a message after the tone), grabbing fistfuls of Richie’s stupid patterned shirt and squeezing his eyes shut. If he can’t see the doll, the doll can’t see him. They’re even in the back rows, not the front as promised, and it still sucks so bad. </p><p>”Hey”, Richie says then, another brilliant idea on the way. Eddie peeks up to see him chuck popcorn into his mouth. ”I need you to to keep you alive, like, what if I’ll choke? You need to check on me. That’s your new duty.” </p><p>He chews obnoxiously, smirking at Eddie’s attention back to him, even though he’s giving him a deathglare. </p><p>”Um, yes, <i>hello?</i> It was my plan all along to let you choke. Don’t ruin my only fun.”</p><p>”Nuh-uh, Doctor K. <i>Au contraire.</i> You need me to protect you, see?” He gestures, arms kind of trapped already by Eddie <i>basically</i> all over his lap. ”I’m your guard dog. Woof.”</p><p>”Fuck you, douchebag,” Eddie snarls, pushing a hand into Richie’s face to cover his mouth. Richie snaps his teeth after him like an actual dog. ”Ew. You’ll get us kicked out! What do you want me to do anyway?”</p><p>Richie shrugs, and then he just says it, simple as day. ”Well, I don’t know, maybe I’d need mouth to mouth.”</p><p>Uh. Oh. Eddie kind of ends up just staring, only to realise Richie is doing the same thing. Things are going <i>down</i> up on the movie screen, crashes and screams. He barely even notices it. </p><p>All of a sudden it’s like he realises just how close he is. How warm and soft Richie is underneath him, or maybe all around him, his stupidly overgrown and tall body - which has outgrown his own completely in the years they’ve been growing up together - still pudgy and sweet and adorable in all the right places, in all the right ways. </p><p>”I guess I’d have to volunteer,” Eddie mumbles, very involuntarily. Simply because this is Feelings speaking. Logic has gone on vacation. <i>Bon voyage, bitch.</i></p><p>And life very simply fucking <i>sucks</i> for Eddie when Richie bites his bottom lip, all thoughtful, all cute. He kind of has to repress a squeaky little noise when he becomes a witness of it. </p><p>”That can be arranged,” Richie agrees eventually. </p><p>Eddie might as well call 911; Richie has stolen his heart and he’s getting away with it, too. </p><p>Like nothing happened, Eddie steals a popcorn and a moment later they’re just looking back ahead, continuing to watch in silence. It’s punctuated by movie sounds, sure, but it’s a silence still, which prickles Eddie’s skin with anticipation, because that conversation didn’t seem to be totally over. </p><p> </p><p>The silence is alright, for like, three minutes. </p><p>That is, until the doll is back to attack mode, Eddie is back to screeching into Richie’s shoulder, and Richie is back to screeching into Eddie’s ear to shut the hell up. </p><p>”You’ll bloody get us thrown out, you fool,” Richie spits in a poor British accent coming out of nowhere. Eddie <i>hates</i> his Voices; he screeches some <i>more</i>. ”Bloody hell, mate!”</p><p>He shakes Eddie shoulders gently, and then less gently, until he’s basically just jerking his body up and down frantically. </p><p>”Hey, seriously,” he tries again, voice back to the normal accent, but all the more stern and slightly panicked at how Eddie won’t stop. ”Hey. Now you’re just upsetting yourself and you’ll have an asthma attack. Calm down, dude!”</p><p>”Fuck you!” Eddie resorts to covering his eyes with his hands as Richie manages to get him into a sitting position. Tears have formed, the room is too dark and the sounds too loud; in short, he just can’t look at him. ”No way am I listening to you.” </p><p>Richie holds him upright by his shoulders, Eddie’s eyes screwed shut. ”Eddie, for fucks sake, you’re <i>okay,</i>” Richie says seriously. </p><p>”No!”</p><p>”What the fuck? Look at me, you’re okay. Just be <i>quiet.</i>”</p><p>”You can’t make me!” Eddie whines back, shaking his head. ”You <i>can’t!”</i></p><p>What happens then, is hard to explain. </p><p>In the midst of hands gripping his shoulders hard and screaming into the open air, Eddie feels lips on his own, pressing hard. </p><p>Richie is kissing him, and he kisses him and kisses him, until he pulls back with a smack only Eddie could be able to hear over the booming movie music. </p><p>Eddie doesn’t remove his hands from his eyes at first, just leaves them there, in the same way he leaves his lips parted. Stalling. Waiting. </p><p>He might just be leaning slowly towards him. </p><p>Richie rushes forward and kisses him again, and this time Eddie puts his hands to the side of his face, holding him still. He kisses him back with all that he has, with all the <i>want</i> in his body, and all the longing and all the fear melts into a hot puddle inside of him and it’s like it just soothes all the wounds, all the cuts and bruises of hurt feelings and unrequited love. </p><p>All of him, just melting, melting into the touch and warmth and loveliness and oh my fucking <i>god</i> how glad is he they’re in the back row right now. </p><p>Richie pulls back, eyes softly closed for a few more moments that Eddie steals to just sort of, observe. They flutter open with a smile, uncharacteristically shy. ”Are you going to shut up now?”</p><p>Eddie shakes his head vigorously. He draws a breath. ”I think you’ll just have to keep making me.”</p><p>Richie does. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The lights fade in as the movie fades out and Richie pulls back with sudden shock. </p><p>They’re both flushed, lips kissed raw and they look at each other with fairly alarmed faces. Eddie starts looking around suspiciously, straightening out his shirt, twisting the fanny pack into place.</p><p>Richie, despite it all, casually throws popcorn into his mouth, but his pupils are kind of blown wide and he seems a little more skittish than what can be considered normal.</p><p>”You taste like popcorn grease, by the way,” Eddie says under his breath.</p><p>Suddenly Richie flinches, and fucking <i>chokes</i>. </p><p>”Oh my <i>god</i>,” Eddie groans annoyedly, scooching back over to him. He pats his back harshly as he coughs up his lungs, kind of trying hard not to laugh at him. ”How is that- <i>what?</i> Why did you do that? Are you dumb for real? Hello, are you <i>breathing?</i>”</p><p>”My god, Eds,” Richie gasps, waving his arms around. ”I’m so sorry- fuck. I screwed it up.” He holds a hand on his chest, like a gesture of both earnesty and fuck-me-I’m-<i>dying</i>. ”I don’t know why I did that. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you. Jesus fucking christ, ouch.”</p><p>”Shouldn’t have, uh, what exactly? <i>Choked?</i>” Eddie questions, eyeing around himself as people pass them on the way to the exit, rubbing up and down Richie’s back instead. ”Relax, dude. Yes you are a child, I don’t appreciate it, but you’re embarrassing yourself more than you are me, I swear.”</p><p>”No- no, I mean the, <i>you know</i>. Ah, fuck.”</p><p>Eddie glares at Richie. At first he doesn’t think he even understood him correctly. But Richie looks so genuinely apologetic, so shameful in a way he’s never seen him before. Richie has never apologized, no matter how bad the joke or how shitty the prank, for as long as Eddie has known him. </p><p>Eddie blinks. ”Uh, okay. Now <i>that’s</i> the stupidest you’ve ever been.”</p><p>”Huh?”</p><p>Eddie resists just rolling his eyes. He hears the doors swing shut with the last people leaving, and he heaves a big sigh instead. ”Come here, dummy.”</p><p>He grabs Richie by the collar and roughly pulls him into a deep last kiss. </p><p>It lasts for as long as he thinks they’re able to get away with, before someone might come in and start cleaning the place (which Eddie would appreciate, but he’d also like to leave the stuffy room, as long as it’s with the idiot in front of him). </p><p>He pulls back slowly, and when he instantly finds Richie’s hand intertwining with his own, he’d like to think they both grabbed each other’s hand at the same time by their own free will. Which is just very, very cute in his opinion and his insides instantly light up with warmth and butterflies, like sunshine on a cloudy day. </p><p>”Just promise we’ll keep doing that,” Eddie says, and he finally allows himself to smile.</p><p>He wonders what Beverly would have to say about how brave he’s being. Maybe she’ll just, never know. Actually, maybe she already, somehow knows. </p><p>Richie flicks his nose. Eddie sputters, but Richie tests his luck and pecks a sweet little kiss onto his nose instead. It all works out, because Eddie is already back to smiling, shaking him a little by the collar because he’s an idiot, but still. </p><p>But still, he’s an idiot in love, himself. </p><p>”That can be arranged,” Richie says with a big and dopey, although very genuine, very <i>adorable</i> (and Eddie won’t be afraid to admit it), grin. ”You dummy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't want to shoot myself in the leg right off the bat in the first note if I said this, but yes this has been my first reddie fic!<br/>What I’m in love with is the chapter 1 &amp; 2 movies (BABY FINN I WANNA CRY) but I was watching some of the 90's version (the opening quote is from this) as well as the new ones and also googling some reddie moments from King's books to gain some inspiration for this. I figured it's probably hard to write richie because he's, funny?? but eddie is also just an angry chihuahua snapping back at him so I HAD FUN THANK U</p><p>Also I’m accustomed to trying very hard to write british english for the fandoms I’m in (as a foreigner you kind of just end up learning a mix) so please do correct me if this ain’t american enough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>